Parallel Universes
by Ilovecherrypie
Summary: For a moment in that hotel room with just the two of them everything else disappeared, there was nothing else other than each other.


She eagerly climbs up the steps of the little inn, her heels clinking as she does so, the wait was over, she thinks as she reaches the door, their door, inserting her golden key in the lock she turns it quickly unlocking it, walking into the room she closes the door shut behind her. She can see him by the window, throwing her bag and beige trench coat to the floor she runs towards him with a smile that could lit up a thousand rooms, with a giddy laugh from her they embrace each other, with her ear pressed to his chest she can hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne, it's a smell that will forever be ingrained in her mind, he on the other hand relishes on the feeling of her in his arms, of her arms around his waist, the smell of her hair mixed with her flowery perfume, not too intense and not dull enough just the right scent, she smelled like home.

Pulling back she looks into his eyes, hers shine with glee, happiness and love, his on the other hand hold a thousand enigmas; pressing her lips to his they lose themselves, nothing else exists then other than each other, he traces her lips with the tip of his tongue asking for entrance which she eagerly grants, she tastes like peppermint while he tastes like scotch with just a hint of cigarette.

"You are going to lose your train" he notes taking a quick glance at the clock

She pulls up her stockings, still clad in his white button down shirt, her hair messy and her cheeks still flush from their latest romp.

"Then I guess I will just have to take a later one" she says looking at him suggestively from above her shoulder with a wink "I still wish you'd come with me" she hints once again.

"Don't" he says "Don't do this to us; don't put _what if's _on the table that will never happen" he looks out the window, suddenly he gets hit on the face with a piece of crumpled white fabric, his shirt, he can't help but think.

"I'm not" she says turning to him zipping up her blue dress "Because you are coming with me" his eyes widen at this affirmation, she sits on the bed sideways next to him "in a parallel universe you drop everything, get on the train and follow me to the middle of nowhere" her hand reaches his cheek feeling the 5 o'clock shadow he has from not shaving and turns his head to her "we live in this tiny cottage in the country it has ivy covering the walls and you complain that the dry leafs always dirty up the garden, I write and you teach music classes like we always wanted, nothing holds us back from what we want"

"Are we happy there?" he asks, his voice catching in his throat, a smile graces her face and her eyes fill with tears before she nods and answers.

"Yes. You can even say we are blissfully happy" she looks out the window cleaning her eyes with a handkerchief before the tears get to fall and stain her cheeks. She then proceeds to get up and put on her shoes, she picks up her jacket throwing it on and her bag. The smile is still there, it's like his refusal doesn't affect her at all, like she is still living the fantasy.

"I have to go" she tells him taking a last look at the mirror to fix her hair "can't miss another train, it would be the third one in two days"

Yes it would, he thinks, he gets up and looks at her, and they just stand there for a moment, her by the door and him by the window, the bed unmade with the crumpled sheets between them

"Is it really enough for you?" he can't help but ask, seeing her confusion he feels the need to elaborate "parallel universes, are they really enough for you?"

She looked him in the eye with determination

"In a way they are" she sighs "I can't live my whole life regretting every decision I make, wondering what if I had chosen the other path, so parallel universes are enough for me in that way, thinking in parallel universes doesn't let you regret because in those universes you are happy, you get to live the other option" she explains "so by saying you won't come with me, you are actually getting on that train with me in another universe, and that is good enough for me. This version of me won't get to be happy with you however another version will"

He nods at her explanation. She puts her key on top of the little table by the door.

"I guess this is either goodbye or see you later" she tells him opening the door "it's up to you now"

She walks out the door shutting it quietly behind her and he just stands there wondering what she meant.


End file.
